


warm.

by quornchickennugget



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and a little sarcastic, and they're both very stubborn, there's a cat, yaku is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quornchickennugget/pseuds/quornchickennugget
Summary: A very happy birthday indeed.





	warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Yaku-san! I finished this with 15 minutes of his birthday still to go wow.

Yaku woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows, a hollow in the pillow besides him, and the pleasant smells of clean linen, berry shampoo, and cooking food wafting through the air. Yaku sighed, sinking further into his bed for just a second before throwing off the covers and trudging into the kitchen. Yuuki was stood by the cooker; his hair was ruffled and pyjamas were crumpled and he was illuminated by a patch of yellow sun. He was humming along to whatever song was stuck in his head today and swaying slightly to his imaginary beat. Yaku couldn’t stop the smile that crawled across his face. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Yuuki’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
“Good morning.” He hummed, looking at the array of food his boyfriend was preparing. “When did we get hash browns?”  
“Go back to bed, Mori.” Yuuki replied, traces of sleep clinging to his eyes and lurking in his voice.  
“Why would I go back to bed when a handsome young gentleman is making food in here?” Yaku teased, giving Yuuki a quick peck on the cheek. It had taken him a long time to become accustomed to the touch and affection and vulnerability of being in a relationship, but he was definitely getting there. Yuuki laughed softly and gently nudged Yaku.  
“The handsome young gentleman here is going to go back to bed so I can give him some birthday breakfast.”  
Yaku pouted. “I told you not to do anything.”  
“And I told you to go back to bed.”  
They stood there in complete silence for a minute before Yaku’s arms loosened and he stepped away from Yuuki, instead grabbing plates and cutlery from the cupboard and setting the table.  
“What are you doing?” Yuuki frowned, turning the cooker off.  
“I’m helping you.” Yaku replied. He grabbed a pan off the cooker and began serving the food up. When everything was ready, they sat down and began eating. Yaku hated to say it, but Yuuki was a better cook than he would ever be.  
“This is really good. Thank you.” He smiled softly across the table. Yuuki, being stubborn as he was, stared down at his food with a stony expression. "You know," Yaku teased, "Things were so much better when you were all shy and cute and willing to do my bidding with that slightly terrified 'yes, senpai!'"  
"And you," Yuuki retorted, "Were a lot better that time you me look after you." Yaku laughed, and then remembered the occasion that Yuuki was talking about.  
"Wait wasn't that the time I broke my leg?"  
"It might be." Yuuki somehow managed to make nibbling a hash brown like a bunny look evil. "And I'll make you break the other one if it means you'll relax for once."

As they finished eating, the doorbell rang. Yuuki told Yaku to stay where he was whilst he went to answer it, so Yaku made the most of his boyfriend’s absence by taking care of the washing up. When Yuuki got back, he held a box, a parcel wrapped in pink paper and a red envelope. Ignoring the fact that Yaku had done his job with a large amount of distaste, Yuuki gestured for them to go into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and beckoned for Yaku to do the same. Yuuki handed Yaku the parcel and gently placed the box on the floor, keeping the envelope in his hands. Yaku tore open the parcel to find two matching Hello Kitty sweaters, one with Hello Kitty and one with Dear Daniel on the front.  
"We can match!" Yuuki said, "And, as they're the same size, we can choose who gets to be which character!"  
Yaku laughed. If there were two things that Yuuki knew about him they were that he _hated_ matching couples' costumes and that he _loved_ Hello Kitty.  
"You're the worst!" Yaku pushed Yuuki playfully. "Thank you." Yuuki laughed and handed Yaku the envelope. Yaku opened the envelope and took out the card inside it. On the front was a photo collage of their favourite memories; like their first holiday together, the night they watched New Year's fireworks in the middle of a field, the photo they took together in their volleyball uniforms just before Yaku graduated high school. He opened the card and out fell a... a 20,000 yen gift card for a pet shop? Yaku looked at Yuuki suspiciously.  
"Read the card." He said. Yaku looked at Yuuki perplexedly for another moment before turning his attention back to the card and Yuuki's immaculate handwriting.

 _Mori,_  
_If you're reading this and you are not currently very comfortable and lying in bed (which, knowing you,_ _you won't be), then you have betrayed me and completely ruined my plans! Now you have to read this_   _serious and sappy bit that you will undoubtedly despise. As it's your birthday today and our tenth anniversary next week,_   _I thought I'd roll both events into one card, even though I couldn't in all the cards in the world write fully about how I feel about you._  
_You've changed my life so much for the better, and I can't thank you enough for that._   _You've helped and guided me through anything and everything and I don't think I would be the same person at all if it weren't for you._   _You've made my world such a wonderful, warm place and if I have done even the slightest bit similar for_   _you then that will make me the most accomplished man alive. Thank you so much for everything you've done,_  
_and I hope you have the happiest and most amazing birthday I can give you._  
_Yours always and forever,_  
_Yuuki ♡_

Yaku wasn't sure when he started crying, but he was crying. He hadn't cried in years. He grabbed Yuuki for a hug and held him close. Yuuki hugged him back, tangling fingers in Yaku's hair and kissing away his tears.  
"If it was that bad you could just say so." Yuuki teased, pressing a soft kiss to Yaku's lips.  
"You're horrible sometimes." Yaku half-said-half-sobbed. "Making me cry like this on my birthday." He wiped his eyes whilst Yuuki laughed softly. "Damn you and your beautiful writing." Yuuki laughed more.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he replied. "Hey, why don't you open your present? Be careful with it though."  
Yaku nodded and gently picked the box up, placing it on his lap. Just as he was about to open it, he saw a tag on the top.

_You'd better enjoy this! It's the only argument I'll ever give up!_

Yaku lifted the lid of the box. He peered inside to see a tiny little ginger kitten taking a nap with a tiny toy mouse. Yaku gazed lovingly at the kitten. She was the cutest thing that he'd ever seen.  
"Sou, Lev and Kanji's cats gave birth recently and they needed to give her a home. I spoke to the landlady and she's okay with it. She's cute, isn't she?" Yuuki had that gentle smile on his face and that glitter in his eyes that appeared when he saw a cute dog in the park, or when they woke up to find that it was snowing, or when Yaku made him omurice after a tiring day at work. For the first time in his life, Yaku was completely speechless. The kitten's eyes fluttered open and Yaku reached into the box to gently pet her, softly stroking the underside of her chin. The kitten purred, looking even more relaxed than she was previously.  
"I think Sou named this one Miki." Yuuki said, resting his head on Yaku's shoulder.   
"A fitting name." Yaku replied, using his free hand to take Yuuki's. Miki got up and stretched before climbing out of her box and on to Yaku's lap, pushing the box to the floor before stretching and making herself comfortable there. Yaku and Yuuki laughed, already knowing that Miki was going to cause  _plenty_ of trouble.   
"Happy birthday, Mori." Yuuki said with a tender kiss.  
"Happy birthday, me." Yaku replied, kissing back, and it was a very happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Come say hi on Tumblr (@shibayamasou) or Twitter (@kinc127)!


End file.
